


An Heir To The Throne

by Snowy818



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: How shameful... To have someone who is not pure of blood... a king! No, he must fix this foolish mistake.By any means necessary.





	An Heir To The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on 
> 
> Tumblr: Indigo-nobility  
> or  
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo

 

The throne room is silent, save for the occasional shuffle from the guards and the nearly silent breathing from the king who rests on his throne. His eyes run down a paper of complaints from different darkners working under him, from the long list, only few only a few are within reason and even fewer will actually be considered. Mhmm.

 

“ Hey dad!” The king's stare is unmoving from the paper, his hand twitches and that's all Lancer needs to know he's got his attention. His boots make the smallest of tip taps as he makes his way over to the front of the throne, his hands clasp themselves behind him as he waits.

 

“ … What.”

 

“ Today is a pretty special day!” Lancer sways on the balls of his heels, face displaying a toothy grin.

 

“Is it now…?” the toothy grin falters for a moment, but only a moment.

 

“w-well yeah, remember…?” Lancer brings his hands in front of him, grabbing at his fingers, the friction of the gloves making a creaky sound only audible to him. “ Its my birthday-” the king looks up “-and I was… um gonna ask if we c-could maybe celebrate?”

 

The king takes a moment to take in how small and weak his son looks, teeth blunt and fingers unsharp, the last thing one should expect from a King let alone a prince. He huffs and dismisses Lancer, eyes returning to the documents.

 

“We only celebrate things worthy of praise Lancer, I thought you would have known by know.” 

 

“oh. OH! R-Right! I need to do something great right right, I guess being born is too easy for us bad guys… so why celebrate it!..?” The king only scowls and Lancer takes that as his cue to leave. 

 

“Foolish, the reason we've not to celebrate is that you're not pure of blood, don't make stupid excuses.”

 

Lancer stops for a moment and looks back at the throne, his brow furrowed in confusion but hides his stinging eyes as well. His throat feels too tight to say anything, but that seems to be all there is on the matter anyways, he pushes past the door.

 

A guard purses his lips and averts his eyes, motioning to the other guard who makes scrunched up his face and shrugs. 

 

“Hmmm… you two” they immediately straighten their backs “ are you bothered by the lack of cleanliness in the royal bloodline?”

 

“Yeah its… not cool!” both nod their heads up and down, appeasing the king despite the exaggerated manner of it.

 

“I agree… maybe it is time I did something about it.”

 

The guards look at eachother again in fear as the king huffs and laughs to himself. Paperwork can’t be that funny can it?

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Lancer.”

 

Lancer looks behind him, his crouched position adding to the imposing figure that is his father.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“...meet me in my chambers after you have washed up, I wish to speak to you.” he gives Lancer a once over, gloves brown from playing with dirt and muzzle stuffed with worms.

 

“But I'm playing!” Lancer holds up a rotating yet oddly shaped disc that has a worm holding on to it for dear life as it spins round and round.

 

“You know I don't like repeating myself” 

 

“… yes dad” his face falls ever so slightly as he makes his way to a bathroom. Making sure to scrub away the dirt that stained both gloves and fur lest he wanted to make his father angrier. The reflection on the mirror catches his eye and he smiles, reminding himself that dad will eventually come around, at himself. Squinting at his face, he sticks his tongue out and tilts his head, moving away from the mirror after he reminds himself to get back on to the task at hand.

 

Lancer's boots tap against the smooth floor beneath him, not quite recently polished but enough for light to reflect off it. The air feels oddly heavy and the doors to his father’s chamber imposing. He hopes he can get back to playing, then visit his lesser dad for a bit. Like they had on his birthday. Talking to his dad that day had been… upsetting but Rouxls had cheered him right up by giving him a gift and eating cake with him. 

 

The memory makes him smile as he pushes open the doors, making sure to shut them behind him. The oversized grand bed in the center looks normal sized with the king on it, who is sitting up and reclined on it. His gaze feels cold but he pats down the space next to him.

 

“Make sure to lock the door son.”

 

Click.

 

Lancer approaches the bed, climbing over the side and sitting cross legged.

 

“Now… Lancer, do you recall our last talk?

 

He frowns. The king takes the cue and continues.

 

“Of course you do. I wanted to… apologize for speaking so harshly.” His eyebrows pull up a bit, lip corners tight as he scratches at his arm. 

 

“It’s… okay dad. 

 

“It isn't your fault you know… I myself am to blame for the bloodline being so.” The king’s lower mouth licks its lips. Lancer stays quiet, waiting for his dad to continue. “We all make mistakes after all. It’s important that we learn from them and do our best to rectify them.”

 

The silence in the room is deafening. 

 

The king looks up and then down at Lancer, brows furrowed as he places a hand that dwarfs his shoulder.

 

“I realized not too ago, that I still can fix  _ my _ mistake. Lancer do you know of any other spades?”

 

“Umm… no? I don't think I do.” is emphasized by the shake of his head, he’s never seen anyone else like them, like himself. It wasn't a big deal though.

 

“Right. Now you see how fixing my mistake is a problem here? I carried you for months before giving birth to you, such a thing takes two people you know. But we are the only ones of our kind.” he squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Uhuh.”

 

“Now answer me this. Do you know how babies are made?”

 

Lancer shook his head “Nooo? Am I going to finally get the talk?”

 

The king's chest rumbled from laughter, going as quickly as it came. 

 

“In a way.”

 

That piqued his interest, his head tilted as he bounced were he sat. “really-?”

 

“Yes. I have opted to give you a  _ hands  _ on demonstration instead. Would you like that?” 

 

For the first time since he got there, Lancer nodded, excitement buzzing through him. The king hoisted him up, holding him close and eye level, where the bottom of his knees touched the second mouth. Seems like they are going to get right into it then, he's relieved he's always been a hands on learner. This seemed like it might be difficult to learn any other way judging from what he picked up.

 

“Now… give me a kiss” Lancer leaned forward and planted a kiss on his check, feeling the arm holding him up shaking, he frowned. Did he do it wrong? The king simply cupped his face gently and guided it towards his own. “Like this my boy.” pressing their lips together.

 

.

.

.

 

“um wait, I just remembered. Isn't making babies for adults? I'm not going to get one by doing this am I?” 

 

“I'm going to let you in on a secret my son, okay? Because I trust you.”

 

If Lancer could have stars for eyes, he most definitely would have then and there.

 

“This is also an activity adults do for fun, babies can come out of it but  _ only _ if they want to. Do you want to have one Lancer?”

 

“Nooo…”

 

He he pets Lancer’s head, “Then there is nothing to worry about.” getting back to the task at hand, he pulls Lancers face towards himself again, guiding the kiss to compensate for the prince's inexperience. 

 

Lancer whimpers at the strange sensation, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach makes itself known he tries with some difficulty to mimic his father's movements. Something went yet warm pokes at his lips and he opens his mouth hesitantly. Oh that was… weird… he wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. The tongue probing his mouth tasted strangely and made it harder to breathe the longer it went on.

 

A hand curled under him, reaching towards the front of his pants and rubbing gently there. Lancer's leg twitched in surprise and he immediately pulled out of the kiss to look down between them. 

 

“That f-feels-”

 

“Good?” Lancer watches the fingers rub at his crotch a bit, it leaves a tingly feeling that piques his curiosity.

 

“uhm…k-kinda?...” the king presses harder against his front, pulling a gasp from his son. Small hips involuntarily bucking against his hand. It brings the corners of his mouth up, changing their position to get better access to Lancer's body. His second tongue wrapping itself around his leg to give him more space to work with.

 

Lancer pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching his father's actions diligently, his own spread legs bringing a blush to his face. Something about the position made him feel… exposed. The touches on his pelvis started to feel good though, it made sense that people would do this for fun!

 

The king pulled aside the cloth covering Lancer's pelvis and out sprung his smaller cock, leaking and red. “Cute…” 

 

“Woah… it's hard… is that bad?” 

 

He only smiles, lowering his face and enveloping his dick in his mouths warm heat.

 

“A-Ahhh!” It doesn't take much for Lancer to come, his first orgasm shaking and leaving him feeling of his father's hot mouth. It realised his dick, not before giving it a lick that made Lancer's leg twitch. The kings large tongue trailed down around his balls and to his opening, massaging it carefully with the goal of pushing past the ring of muscle.

 

“ Ugh… that feels weird.” he wiggled his hips, furrowing his eyebrows and staring down at his dad's ministrations. Lancer hadn't realized there was more to it, but there must be if his dad was continuing. Would it feel even better than what they just did? That had already felt amazing, he couldn't imagine anything better! Oh- the king was thrusting his tongue in and out now, making his stomach feel warm again and his cock hard.

 

The king grinned..

 

Perfect.

 

Pulling out, he sat up completely again, towering over Lancer as his spade tongue pulled him closer to his pelvis. Rubbing his own front, he pulled out his large member, stroking it for Lancer to see.

 

“woah,,, you're bigger…. Is there more?”

 

“We are not nearly done my son.” He starred silently as the king positioned himself at his lubricated entrance, beginning to feel the push and the pieces clicking together brought panic to his eyes.

 

“W-Wait, is that going inside me? It's so big- Ngh ow-” This was bigger than the tongue had been.  _ Much _ bigger. As it pushed in more, it started to burn but- this was supposed to feel good wasn't? Or at least so he thought. 

 

Right now though, all he could feel was  _ pain. _

 

“Ouch ouch Dad! S-Stop! That h-hurts-” his voice cracked as he tried pulling his hips away, but the spade tongue held him firmly in place. His chest heaved with breathes as he noticed that the other stopped.

 

“Tch, calm down… I know you can handle it, i’m trusting you with this remember my boy?” The king stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, shushing him as he pushed his hips forward “It will feel good again in just a moment.” but as it got harder to push in, even the king knew it was a lie. Barely a third of his member was in and already it felt so  _ tight. _ The vibrations of Lancer’s body shaking could also be felt through their connection.

 

O-Okay- he could do this- he could-

 

“Pl-eaase s-stop-” Lancer’s face was wet with tears, his arms covering his own face as he took a deep breaths that only dissolved into sobbing. Grunting, his father wrapped a hand around his torso and held him up closer to give himself leverage. At this point, he could couldn't go any further, and slid out slowly and back a couple of times, getting deeper with every thrust. His mind was set, he was going to do this with or without Lancer’s cooperation. It was the only way the bloodline could become pure after all.

 

Ah yes. The bloodline.

 

Lancer was going to look so good filled with child. 

 

No matter how many tries it took.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“...” Lancer opened his eyes, staying absolutely still as he laid in his bed atop his blankets which were tangled around him. It felt so quiet. So very quiet...

 

How… how did he get here?

 

He tried to sit up but instead, bites back a scream as he clutches his abdomen no feeling below that as his legs were numb. Why…? It come back to him very easily, the pain that was eventually so much his body couldn't even process it, which would explain why after a certain point he can't recall anything. 

 

What did he do? Lancer was being so careful not to upset his dad, he couldn't remember anything he could have done to deserve such a punishment. By process of elimination it had to be  _ something _ \- 

 

“Lancer, my son.” He closed his eyes, it hurt to cry but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. “Stop sniveling, you look utterly undignified. You, tend to his immediate wounds and see to it that he is cleaned. I will supervise.” 

 

Opening his eyes, the blurry image of the nurse standing next his father made itself known as they approached him, avoiding eye contact as their hands glowed green. Slowly the stabbing pain receded to a dull ache and the feeling in his legs returned, albeit not completely. The rest seemed to pass by in a blurr and the bath given helped further soothe the ache. The king never took his eyes off him and in turn, he cooperated as best he could, lest he wanted to anger him again. Lancer felt so exhausted, his eyelids shut the minute his head touched the pillow, yet sleep did not come just yet.

 

“Check him.”

 

“Yes of course your highness” he scrunched his face up as they ran through his stats “... it seems to have been unsuccessful, you will have to try again-” their eyes fell on Lancer’s face “-after he is healed enough.”

 

What did that mean...?

 

“Leave us”

 

Hurried footsteps faded out as the door was open and then shut again. Lancer stayed as still as he could, eyelids trembling as he felt a large hand brush up against his cheek, stopping under his eye and retreating. The king hummed in thought and placed a hand on his son’s belly.

 

“I know you are awake… I will only tell you this once so listen carefully. This is the only way to fix my mistake, to have a ruler pure of blood, for the good of the kingdom. You understand do you not? I will fill you again and again with my seed until you are pregnant and you are to carry to term, do you understand?”

 

He held his breath for a minute, hoping he didn't have to answer.

 

“Lancer” The hand on his stomach pushed against him, creating pressure that only irritated his wounds. His hands darted out to grab ahold of his father's hand as he shook his head up and down.

 

“I… understand!”

 

The pressure was gone.

 

“Good.”

 

Lancer stayed still, waiting for the door to shut once again before his shoulders shook as he let out a sob. The pain would spike up everytime he heaved but the tears kept flowing. It hurt that his dad lied to him, but now, he wasn't sure what to be afraid of anymore. He was too young to be a dad! He didn't want to-! But… his dad set his mind to it it seems, maybe that was the scariest part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The second time around, Lancer remembers he was still sore from the first time, he ended up sleeping the whole day afterwards.

 

And again did the King try.

 

Again, and again, and again.

 

At some point, to increase the effectivity, his dad knotted him, not having done so before because even he knew how big he was in comparison. The few hours while he waited for the knot to go down so he could leave and get the pain to stop… it didn't even feel like he was in his  _ own body _ . It might be just the slightest bit more bearable if he could hang out with his lesser dad when he could move around and not wince in pain. At least visiting him when he couldn't sleep would be nice, which was becoming more often. 

 

Come to think of it, Lancer hadn't seen much of Rouxl’s around at all. 

 

Hmmmm.

 

Sliding out of his bed, he took a slow sleep toward and moved his hips around, stopping at the slightest hint of pain. But so far, it seemed like he could walk a ways, which was all he needed as he made his way to the room next. Or rather,  _ Shope.  _ Poking his head in, a familiar head of white hair greeted his eyes. 

 

“ Lesser-” cough “L-Lesser dad-!” he waddled over as Rouxls head snapped up, rolling his eyes and smiling in such a way that you could miss by blinking.

 

“ Ah Lancer- Thine havest not seen thee in a whilst. Forgivest me for not visiting, thine father hast kept me busy.” oh, thats why. Lancer simply hugged his leg, sighing shakily. “ Is… ist something thine matterest?” He leaned down to pet him but he stopped, noting how the other had flinched, his arms tightening around the legs.

 

“Prince Lancer! There you are- you're supposed to be in your quarters, quickly now!” he hid his face and shook his head at the nurse.

 

“ Since whenst is Lancer not allowedeth to leaveth and roamest the castle?”

 

“ I… would rather you asked the king… c’mon now Lancer, before the King finds out” at that, Lancer seemed to freeze and robotically let go of his legs, walking back to the entrance.

 

“ Lancer?”

 

“...”

 

The door shut quietly as Rouxls’ moving eyes unglued themselves from it slowly. 

 

His visit with the king yielded no information unfortunately.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“ NOTHING IS WORKING” The king slammed his fist on the wall, shaking the room and everyone in it. 

 

“ S-Sire, we don’t know much about spades, maybe there is something we can use-?”

 

The king thought for a moment, humming. Ah of course, why didn't he think of this sooner! Turning slowly with his head raised up, he grinned, showing everyone his glinting fangs.

 

“ You there, I need someone to visit the shopkeeper Seam for something special.” The guard nodded and hurried out the door to carry out the order

 

“ -and summon the Duke…”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“ Lancer? Art thou in thou’s room?”

 

“ Lesser dad?” Pushing the door open with his hips, he walked in, presenting a silver tray of food. 

 

“ Yes, thine father has allowedeth me to… help in thou’s care, I broughteth food.” 

 

Kicking the blankets off of himself, Lancer sat up with a small grin. “ Yay! I like you better than the nurse, but don't tell them that” he cupped a hand to his face as he said that last part. Rouxls stared carefully at his legs that had scratches scattered about, if he had been in his room for a while, how in the word-? Shaking his head, he placed the tray carefully next to Lancer on the bed.

 

“ It’s gummy wormes, thine’s favorite.” 

 

“ Yesss-!” 

 

As he chewed on handfulls of worms, the duke considered his next words carefully.

 

“ Ah- after thou hast finishedest, thine’s father said he wantedeth to see thee....?”

Lancer freezed again, tightening his fist that was shaking on the worms. 

 

“ Oh.”

 

“ Lancer? What… what be-eth happening?” That seemed to snap him out of it, but served to make him frown and look away.

 

“ No... I can’t say-.”

 

“ I promise I shant sayest anything.”

 

Lancer shook his head, dropping the gummy worms back on the plate. Then seemed to pick one up and eat it. The duke sat down on the bed and watched silently, a frown ever present on his face.

 

.

.

.

  
  


“ These taste weird.”

 

“ ah, doth they?”

 

“ A little bit… is it um getting warm in here?”

 

Rouxls tilted his head, squinting “ Couldst thou describe how thou feelst?”

 

“ warm… and um…” Lancer squirmed and pressed his thighs together “-tingly…?”

 

“ Art thou sure???” What was his deal?

 

“ y-yeah.”

 

“ Lancer” He placed his hands on Lancer’s shoulders. “ I beggeth of thou to tellest me what is happeningst, it willest be a secret I promise-eth.”

 

Sighing, he grabbed the duke’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“ my dad… he...he um is ashamed of me not being pure of blood, so he’s trying to fix that by… uh… teaching me how to make babies. I think he’s upset it never works… and it hurts all the time” sniff “ even when I tell him to stop he doesn't. Said he’d hurt you if I said anything. B-But it’s not too bad, it’s for the kingdom…” Lancer stopped when Rouxls shoulder met his face as the other hugged him tightly.

 

“ Dear lord, i’m so sorry I can not helpeth thee more. I’m so so  _ sorry. _ ”

 

“ … Why..? It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”

 

“ No. Lancer it isn’t.” He picked up Lancer carefully before he could respond and placed him on his lap. “ I thinkest thou art in heat, which mightest be why thine father wishes to seest thou… canst I touch thee before I takest thee to thee King? I wantest to make sure thine father doesn’t hurtest thee againe.”

 

Lancer looked at him silently, seemingly off put by his request. It reminded him of the slowly growing heat.

 

“ O-Okay.” 

 

The duke shuddered as he reached behind Lancer to find his entrance, disgusted by the fact that he had to do something so vile to make sure he wouldn’t be injured as bad. It was easier than he thought, with his body producing lubrication that already formed a wet spot on his clothes. Slipping under the fabric and slipping a finger inside slowly yet smoothly, working it in and out before adding another. He felt Lancer shudder, his breathe hitching and closed his own eyes and turning his face away.

 

“ Hah-”

 

“ Doeseth thatst hurt?’

 

“ N-No.” 

 

Letting out a sigh himself, he added a third finger, but was it enough?

 

“ Is thine’s father bigger than this?”

 

Rouxls felt Lancer nod on his shoulder and added another finger, the others muscles tightening around his hand, and his concern rapidly growing.

 

“ Likest this?

 

“ B-Bigger…” He furrowed his eyebrows and scissored his fingers, how could the king possible fit if he was so big? But if it was enough to have Lancer bedridden every time after well… he pushed his fingers further inside as cautiously as possible.

 

“ Hnng~” The duke immediately paused one look a Lancer’s face telling him that enough was enough, and yet his gut twisted uncomfortably as if he’d gone too far. Pulling his fingers out with a squelch, he rubbed the smaller’s back as he held him.

 

“ That be-eth…. enough nowst. Letest us go.”

  
  
  
  


Rouxls covered the prince in a blanket as he carried him slowly to the King’s chambers.

 

“ Lesser dad?”

 

“ Hm?”

 

“ I’m hot…”

 

“ I know.”

 

“ I don’t like this…”

  
“ I… know.”

 

“ I’m  _ scared... _ ”

 

“ I’m so sorry.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


BANG.

 

Rouxls’ eyes snapped open as he sat up and looked around blearily, eyes falling on the king who walked out of his chambers calmly and looking down at him. Clicking his tongue, he motioned towards the door.

 

“ Tend to his wounds.” his footsteps thudding as he walked away.

 

Shakily, the duke stood up abruptly, standing with difficulty after having been in the same position for a  _ week. _ Pushing past the doors, a gasp left him as the sight of Lancer’s unconscious body, completely naked and fur matted from what probably was various types of fluids. There was a mixture of brown and red on his shoulder in the shape of a giant bite mark, it might have been there, untreated for who knows how long. He quickly rushed to his side and used healing magic, despite his inexperience.

 

“ Guards? Someonest! Please getest a nurse!” his vision grew blurry with tears as he whispered “ Hang in there please…”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


During Lancer’s first heat, he’d delivered him to the king as ordered, but afraid for Lancer, he planted himself outside to wait.

 

He… almost hadn’t. Really, Lancer’s screams and moans along with the king’s growls were almost to much to bare.

 

Almost.

 

Once they’d gotten him in stable condition, Lancer didn’t wake up for two days. Marks of a rut and rough handling marred his small body, the bite on his shoulder would most definitely scar. When he awoke, he didn’t talk for a while, it had worried Rouxls greatly and he wondered if he was injured anywhere else. But it didn’t seem like it, and all the other would do all day is stare at him as he cared for the prince.

 

“ Lesser dad?” 

 

“ Yes? Lancer? What be-eth it?”

 

“ Do… you want to listen to some mp3’s?” Despite his hoarse weak sounding voice, Lancer’s smile was contagious and the stress he’d been feeling for days melted away.

 

“ ... I thought thee wouldst never aske.” 

 

 

 

Later that day, Lancer threw up his dinner and Rouxls was the one who had to check him.

 

“ I’m sorry.” 

 

He wiped his mouth of drool that dribbled down his chin.

 

“ Why…?”

 

“ Thou…. Thou art with  _ childe… _ .” 

 

Rouxls wasn't sure if the other had heard him, judging from the blank stare he was met with. Then the tears started to flow and he knew that he had most definitely heard. The duke held his sobbing form for so long his legs fell asleep, as did Lancer himself. Tucking the other in, Rouxls layed next to him, holding him close and closing his eyes, falling into dreamless sleep.


End file.
